42. Ik leerde om met anderen te werken
Liu Heng Provincie Jiangxi Door de genade van God, nam ik de taak van kerkleider op me. Ik was toen heel enthousiast, en stelde de volgende resolutie voor God: ongeacht wat ik meemaak, ik zal mijn verantwoordelijkheden niet verzaken. Ik zal goed samenwerken met de andere zuster en iemand worden die de waarheid zoekt. Dat was echter slechts een voornemen, en ik wist niet hoe de waarheid van een harmonieuze relatie aan te gaan. Toen ik voor het eerst kerkzaken regelde met de zuster met wie ik werkte en toen we verschillende meningen hadden, bad ik bewust tot God om Hem te vragen mijn hart en geest te beschermen, zodat ik mijn partner niet de schuld zou geven. Ik besteedde echter alleen aandacht aan het beheersen van mijn handelingen, opdat ik geen conflicten met mijn partner zou hebben, dus ik was de waarheid niet binnengegaan. Hierdoor kreeg ik in de loop van de tijd meer en meer meningsverschillen met de zuster. Op een keer wilde ik een zuster bevorderen tot de taak van het bewateren van nieuwe gelovigen, en de zuster waarmee ik werkte, zei dat de zuster niet goed was. Nadat ik een andere kandidaat had gekozen, zei ze weer dat het niet goed was. Ik raakte overstuur en zei boos: “Niemand is goed, alleen jij bent goed!” Daarna bracht ik de zaak niet meer ter sprake. Toen ze ernaar vroeg, zei ik razend: “Kies wie jij wilt! Het kan me niet schelen!” Hierna zei ik niets meer, ongeacht wat ze zei, als er een verschil van mening was; ik kropte het op en dacht dat ik op die manier een conflict kon voorkomen. Soms werd het ondraaglijk om me in te houden, en dan verstopte ik me ergens om te huilen, en voelde ik me vreselijk verongelijkt. En ik dacht zelfs: ben jij niet capabel? Doe het dan zelf! Ik kijk toe hoe jij jezelf voor gek zet! Een tijdje daarna gaf de leider van hoog niveau een taak aan mij om over te nemen. Ik had de hele zaak zelf afgehandeld en alle beslissingen genomen, en ik voelde me er heel voldaan over. Ik dacht dat de zuster met wie ik werkte, me zou loven en geruststellen. Totaal onverwacht verwierp mijn partner het echter, alsof er een emmer koud water over me werd uitgegoten, en ze zei: “Dit is echt niet de juiste manier om het te doen!” Dit irriteerde me geweldig. Ik dacht: je hebt niet eens de feitelijke situatie begrepen, en je verwerpt het zomaar. Dat is bijzonder verwaand! Vervolgens bleven we elk bij ons eigen standpunt, en was geen van beiden bereid om aan de ander toe te geven. Hierna wilde ik zelfs niet meer luisteren naar de communicaties over het woord van God. Hoe meer ik erover nadacht, hoe meer ik vond dat ze ongelijk had. Zij maakte misbruik van haar anciënniteit om de dingen opzettelijk moeilijk te maken voor me. Ik dacht er ook over na hoe ik haar keer op keer had getolereerd, en toch bleef ze me zo behandelen. … Hoe meer ik erover nadacht, hoe meer ik vond dat me onrecht was aangedaan, totdat ik volledig in het ongewisse werd gelaten en het werk van de Heilige Geest had verloren. Vanaf dat moment was ik niet langer bereid om met haar samen te werken. Ik dacht: aangezien het moeilijk is om hiermee om te gaan, zal ik me er gewoon voor verbergen. In die tijd was ik me er ook van bewust dat dit soort situaties best gevaarlijk was. Ik dacht dat het beter zou zijn om zo snel mogelijk verandering van taken aan te vragen, om te vermijden dat ik iets verkeerds zou doen. Daarom gebruikte ik mijn kleine gestalte en incompetentie als een excuus om mijn ontslagbrief te schrijven. Niet lang daarna vertelde de leider van hoog niveau me over het principe van mislukkingen toegeven en ontslag nemen, en over de enorme aandacht die God heeft besteed aan het redden van mensen. Maar mijn hart was koppig en ik wilde niet toegeven. Toen ik de volgende morgen uit bed kwam, was mijn hoofd helemaal leeg. Zelfs wanneer ik bad, kon ik God niet voelen en het voelde aan alsof God me helemaal had verlaten. Ik was bang en in paniek; het was vast mijn gedrag waardoor God me was gaan haten. Daarom begon ik mezelf te onderzoeken. Nadat ik had nagedacht over alles wat er was gebeurd, kon ik zien dat mijn gezindheid ertoe had geleid dat God me haatte. Mijn gedachten en mijn acties waren volledig zoals die van een ongelovige. Ik leefde als een ongelovige, die onveranderd bleef. Het woord van God was niet in mijn gedrag en ik had geen eerbied voor God. Ik was gewoon niet een persoon die de waarheid aanvaardde. Als gevolg daarvan was ik door Satan voor de gek gehouden en had ik mijn verantwoordelijkheden onverwachts opgegeven. Toen ik me hiervan bewust werd, gooide ik me onmiddellijk voor God neer, en toonde mijn berouw: “O [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/ Almachtige God], ik heb ongelijk. Ik heb in u geloofd, maar ik was niet bereid om uw werk te ervaren. U regelde mijn omgeving en ik was niet bereid om deze te aanvaarden; ik wilde hartgrondig uw tuchtiging en oordeel ontlopen, en toen uw liefde tot mij kwam, was ik niet alleen ondankbaar, maar beklaagde ik me ook en begreep u verkeerd. Mijn gedrag heeft u gekwetst. O God, dank u dat u me in uw werk openbaarde en me toeliet om de gezindheid van Satan te zien die ik in me draag. Als het niet zo was, zou ik nog steeds denken dat ik niet slecht was. Nu zie ik dat mijn gestalte echt zo klein is. Ik kan zelfs de kleinste tegenslagen niet aan. Als er ook maar een klein dingetje is wat tegen mijn zin in toch gebeurt, wil ik u verraden. Ik heb de beloften die ik u maakte, verworpen. O God, ik ben bereid om boete te doen; ik ben bereid om mezelf te kennen door uw woorden en het oordeel en de tuchtiging van uw woorden te aanvaarden. Ik ben bereid om me aan u over te geven in deze omgeving en goed samen te werken met de zuster. O God, ik ben niet langer bereid om te leven onder de domein van Satan en beperkt te worden door mijn verdorven gezindheid. Ik ben niet langer bereid om voor mijn eigen waardigheid te leven, maar ben bereid om u eindelijk te behagen!" Na het bidden, weende ik, en vlak daarna trok ik mijn ontslagbrief in en scheurde hem ter plekke in snippers. Toen we die dag bij elkaar kwamen, lazen een paar van ons samen het woord van God: “Jullie reputatie is vernietigd, jullie gedrag is vernederend, jullie manier van spreken is ordinair, jullie leven is verachtelijk en zelfs jullie hele mensheid is laag bij de grond. Jullie zijn bekrompen naar mensen toe en jullie maken je druk over elk kleinigheidje. Jullie twisten over jullie eigen reputatie en status, zelfs tot op het punt dat jullie bereid zijn om af te dalen naar de hel, in de poel van vuur” (‘Je karakter is zo laag-bij-de-gronds!’ in Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees). “Mensen eisen niet veel van zichzelf, maar ze eisen veel van God. Ze vragen God hen speciaal te zegenen en geduldig met en zachtmoedig voor hen te zijn, hen te koesteren, voor hen te zorgen, naar hen te glimlachen, op vele manieren Zich om hen te bekommeren. Ze vragen God in het geheel niet streng voor hen te zijn en niets zal doen dat hen ook maar in het minst van streek maakt, maar hen alleen maar elke dag meetroont. Het verstand van de mens is zo gebrekkig!” (‘Mensen die altijd eisen stellen aan God zijn het minst redelijk’ in Verslagen van de gesprekken van Christus). Het woord van God had mijn schandelijke situatie en duivelsachtige verschijning volledig aan het licht gebracht. Ik schaamde me zo dat ik wel in een spleet in de aarde had willen kruipen. Door de openbaring en verlichting van Gods woord kon ik zien hoe ernstig de gezindheid van Satan in mij was. Mijn natuur was zo arrogant en verwaand dat ik dacht dat ik beter was dan andere mensen. Ik had geen greintje zelfbewustzijn; ik besefte niet dat ik niet beter was. Daarom dacht ik toen ik met de zuster werkte steeds dat ik de leiding had, dat ik de leider was. Ik wilde graag dat de zuster me in alles zou volgen en naar me luisteren. Ik dacht altijd dat ik het hoofd was. Wanneer de meningen van de zuster in strijd waren met de mijne, zocht ik de waarheid niet om het conflict op te lossen of tot een gemeenschappelijk begrip te komen. Integendeel, ik verloor mijn geduld en mat me een houding aan, omdat ik zodanig veel gezichtsverlies had geleden dat ik mijn werk wilde verlaten om mijn frustraties kwijt te raken. Ik ontwikkelde vooroordelen over de zuster en dacht er nooit aan om het initiatief te nemen om onze slechte relatie te verbeteren. Toen we samen aan het werk waren, mat ik me steeds een grootmoedige houding aan. Ik vond het voor mezelf niet nodig om te veranderen, ik verachtte het om met de zuster van hart-tot-hart te spreken. Ik richtte me op haar, en eiste van haar dat ze zichzelf zou veranderen. Ik beschouwde mezelf als de meester van de waarheid en zag andere mensen als verdorven. In het hele samenwerkingsproces heb ik mezelf niet onderzocht. Wanneer de zuster een slechte houding had, of wanneer er een verschil van mening tussen ons was, dan gaf ik al de schuld aan mijn partner. Ik geloofde dat zij ongelijk had en ik gelijk, dus ik kleineerde haar in mijn hart en discrimineerde haar zodanig dat ik haar net als een vijand behandelde, omdat ik wilde dat mijn partner voor gek zou staan. Toen ik mijn arrogantie, barbaarse trots, zinloosheid en betreurenswaardigheid zag, evenals mijn bekrompen gedrag, hoe kon er dan nog iets van normaal menselijk besef in mij zijn achtergebleven? Ik was echt onredelijk! God schonk me Zijn genade en gaf mij de gelegenheid om de verantwoordelijkheid te nemen, maar ik dacht er niet aan om goed met de zuster samen te werken bij het vervullen van onze plichten om God te behagen. Ik wilde heel de dag geen eerlijk werk uitvoeren, kwam tegen haar in opstand, en had jaloerse ruzies met haar. De hele dag kon ik enkel klagen over mijn eigen grieven en onophoudelijk ruzie maken over mijn eigen waardigheid en ijdelheid. Had ik een rationeel geweten? Was ik iemand die de waarheid zocht? Vanaf het begin konden de zuster en ik niet toegeven tegenover elkaar noch elkaar steunen in ons werk; integendeel, we namen elk de leiding en deden ons eigen ding. Bevond ik me niet op het pad van de antichrist? Leidde deze manier van doen niet tot zelfvernietiging? Vandaag kan ik zien dat mijn gedrag helemaal draaide om de zelfzuchtige verlangens van het vlees. Mijn natuur was te egoïstisch en verwerpelijk. Ik streefde nooit naar de waarheid, tot op het punt waar mijn vele jaren van [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/videos/faith-in-God-movie.html geloof in God] me niets waarlijks brachten en er geen greintje verandering was in mijn gezindheid. God vraagt dat we Zijn woord in de praktijk brengen in ons leven, en toch neem ik er afstand van bij de vervulling van mijn verantwoordelijkheden. Ik ben waarlijk een ongelovige! Ik kon zo niet verder, ik was bereid om de waarheid te zoeken en mezelf te transformeren. Nadien las ik Gods woord dat zei: “Als jullie, die het werk in de gemeenten coördineren, niet van elkaar leren en open met elkaar communiceren, wanneer jullie niet elkaars tekortkomingen compenseren, waar kunnen jullie deze lessen dan leren? Wanneer jullie ergens tegenaan lopen, moeten jullie daar onderling open over zijn, zodat het leven er baat bij heeft. … Jullie moeten een harmonieuze samenwerking bereiken ten behoeve van het werk van God, ten gunste van de gemeente en om de broeders en zusters verder te stimuleren. Jij coördineert samen met hem en hij samen met jou. Door elkaar te corrigeren kom je tot een beter resultaat en zodoende wordt voor Gods wil zorg gedragen. Alleen dit is echte samenwerking. Alleen zulke mensen hebben echte ingang. … Ieder van jullie is een dienaar en moet als zodanig in staat zijn bij alles wat je doet de belangen van de gemeente voorop te stellen, in plaats van je eigen belangen te zoeken. Het is onaanvaardbaar dit werk alleen te doen, waarbij jij de een ondermijnt en de ander jou. Mensen die op deze manier handelen, zijn niet geschikt om God te dienen!” (‘Dienen zoals de Israëlieten deden’ in Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees). Het werd gezegd in een preek: “Er is geen hoofd- of bijrol wanneer er samen wordt gediend. Iedereen staat op gelijke voet, en het principe is consensus te bereiken door middel van het hebben van communicatie over de waarheid. Dit vereist dat mensen elkaar gehoorzamen. Dat wil zeggen, dat wie correct en in overeenstemming met de waarheid spreekt, dient te worden gehoorzaamd. Het principe is de waarheid te gehoorzamen. De waarheid is het gezag, en wie over iets communicatie kan hebben in lijn met de waarheid en dingen accuraat ziet, moet worden gehoorzaamd. Wat mensen ook doen en welke plicht ze ook vervullen, de waarheid gehoorzamen is altijd het principe” (‘De betekenis en uitleg van de tien beginselen van het kerkelijk leven gevestigd door Gods familie’ in Geselecteerde annalen van de werkregelingen van De Kerk van Almachtige God). Vanuit de communicatie en Gods woord zag ik hoe dienstcoördinatie in de praktijk moest worden gebracht. Dat wil zeggen, rekening houdend met Gods wil en de belangen van Gods familie beschermen tijdens het samenwerken. Ongeacht wat er wordt gedaan of wat het werk is, het zou allemaal gedaan moeten worden in onderwerping aan de waarheid door de waarheid te communiceren om tot een gemeenschappelijk begrip te komen. Je kunt niet zo arrogant en verwaand zijn dat je je eigen mening behoudt en anderen naar je laat luisteren, en je kunt de waarheid niet verkopen om je interpersoonlijke relaties te beschermen. Bovendien kun je geen individualiteit volgen om onafhankelijkheid te creëren; je moet nederig zijn en het initiatief nemen om jezelf te verloochenen, van elkaar leren en elkaars zwakheden aanvullen om een harmonieus werkende relatie te verkrijgen. Enkel door in dit soort van echte werkrelatie te treden, God te behagen in alles met één hart en één geest, en elkaars zwakheden aan te vullen, kun je Gods zegeningen en leiding ontvangen, waardoor de kerk betere resultaten behaalt in haar werk, terwijl dit ook ten goede komt aan jullie eigen leven. Als je echter arrogant bent wanneer je samenwerkt, als je het principe van de waarheid niet zoekt en via een dictatorschap anderen zoekt te beheersen, of als je alleen werkt en enkel op jezelf rekent om dingen te doen, dan zul je lijden onder de minachting van God en verlies veroorzaken voor Gods kerk. Maar ik was arrogant en wilde altijd het laatste woord hebben. Waarom wist ik niet dat het werk in Gods familie niet iets was dat door één enkele persoon kon worden uitgevoerd? Mensen hebben geen waarheid en missen veel te veel. Vertrouwen op zichzelf om iets te doen maakt het zeer waarschijnlijk dat er ongelukken zullen gebeuren. Enkel via coöperatief werk kan er meer werk van de Heilige Geest worden verkregen om onze tekortkomingen aan te vullen en fouten te voorkomen. Op dat moment voelde ik schuld en zelfverwijt voor de gezindheid van Satan die werd blootgelegd in mijn arrogantie en egoïsme, en omdat ik geen greintje aandacht had voor Gods wil, en ook omdat ik er zodanig op gericht was om geen gezichtsverlies te lijden dat ik me choquerend en onbeschoft gedroeg. Ik geloof dat ik verblind was en dom, en dat ik Gods intentie niet begreep om een omgeving voor me te creëren waar ik me kon oefenen in dienstcoördinatie – ik begreep zelfs niet hoe ik kon leren van de sterke punten van mijn partner om te compenseren voor mijn eigen tekortkomingen, of wat ik nodig had door samen te werken. Het gevolg hiervan waren verliezen voor de kerk, en een vertraging van mijn eigen groei in het leven. Vandaag zou ik, zonder de genade van God en zonder het licht van [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/video-category/God-s-word.html Gods woord] niet in staat zijn om mezelf los te laten, en ik zou niet hebben geweten dat ik niet beter ben. Ik zou nog steeds willen dat anderen naar me luisterden, alsof ik op mezelf kon rekenen om het werk van de kerk goed uit te voeren. Wie weet tot welke rampen dit uiteindelijk zou hebben geleid? Daarom nam ik een resolutie: ik ben bereid om te handelen in overeenstemming met het woord van God, ik ben bereid om harmonieus samen te werken met de zuster voor het werk van de kerk en voor mijn eigen groei in het leven, en ik zal verder niet aan mijn eigen belangen denken. Nadien sprak ik openlijk met de zuster waarmee ik werkte over hoe ik mezelf kende. We communiceerden echt en gingen het principe van de samenwerking aan. Daarna was ons werk veel meer harmonieus. Wanneer we van mening verschilden, baden we voor de waarheid en zochten we Gods wil. Als we elkaars tekortkomingen zagen, toonden we begrip en vergiffenis; we behandelden elkaar met liefde. Onbewust merkten we dat Gods zegeningen en de vruchten van het evangelisatiewerk dat we deden meer gezien konden worden dan in het verleden. Nu haatte ik de verdorven natuur die ik had nog meer; ik haatte het dat ik de waarheid niet had gezocht en dat ik God had teleurgesteld. Eindelijk proefde ik de zoete smaak van het in de praktijk brengen van de waarheid en heb ik meer kracht gevoeld om mijn plichten te vervullen en Gods hart te behagen. Vanaf nu ben ik bereid om de realiteit van meerdere aspecten van de waarheid te betreden, en principieel te zijn in alles wat ik doe. uit ‘De Kerk van Almachtige God’